


...

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, F/F, Secret Relationship, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I lie on my bed and imagine her whispering in my ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Shell" and fanfic100 prompt "And"

I lie on my bed and imagine her whispering in my ear.

I can hear her heartbeat under my palm as I lay my hand on her chest, and I can just barely feel the puff of her breath on the shell of my ear. She tells me about her day, about how she was trying so hard not to laugh when Harry was snarking back at Draco in Care of Magical Creatures today, and about how she bribed Draco to cover her Prefect duty tonight so that she could be here with me. She lightly weaves her fingers through my hair, and I place a tiny kiss on her neck.

And we're about to… and then Lavender comes in to go to bed, and we have to wait until later.

And we always have to wait.

And I just want to …


End file.
